


An Ignominious Death

by Raider_of_the_Lost_Book



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot, crack!, from my ff.net account, one swearword, with some extra crack on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider_of_the_Lost_Book/pseuds/Raider_of_the_Lost_Book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on a humiliating defeat of Voldemort. Inspired by Rorscharchs Blot's Caer Azkaban yahoo group -- Ridiculous crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ignominious Death

Harry was faced with near certain death... again. He only had one chance. Quickly he traced his wand in complicated pattern while murmuring under his breath. A flash of light and as the smoke cleared, a vague large shape could be made out.

"Behold Tom," Harry cried, "The power the Dark Lord knows not!" Then he whipped out a pair of fluffy pink earmuffs he had stolen from the Herbology department and ran for cover.

Then, IT happened. A thrill of music and ...

"I love you, You love me, we're a happy family-" The giant purple dinosaur sang as he advanced towards Voldemort. The deatheaters were cowering on the floor, the song destroying what was left of their brain cells. One by one they fell catatonic.

"Avada Kedavra!" cried Voldemort as he lashed out at the approaching monstrosity. It did not deter the... thing so he fired several more killing curses and more of the dark arts. As it got closer and closer and closer, Voldemort resorted to using curses like Wingardium Leviosa and other basic curses. Unfortunately, the monster was just as magic resistant as a dragon, if not more so.

Finally the dinosaur reached Voldemort and then, it HUGGED him! Voldemort cried out in dismay.

"I'm melting, melting!" he shouted, "Oh, what a world, what a world!" Several seconds later, he was naught but a piles of ashes and clothing.

Harry carefully approached the purple monstrosity from its blindside and as soon as he was in range, dismissed it back to the hell from whence it came. He pulled off the pink earmuffs and looked around.

"Hot damn!" he said cheerfully, "Hermione owes me 20 galleons! She bet that this crazy idea of Luna's wouldn't work."

-The End-


End file.
